SonicEXE nightmares return
by Epic sonic fan
Summary: In this story it portrays sonic and tails as villains for this story follows what sonic exe hed in his mind originally...
1. PROLOGUE

**_PROLOGUE_** Much like many i always loved sonic since sonic 2 came out! now...

i myself am someone known far too well, for my infamy will shroud most judgement... i am known as sonic.exe due to this game that fucked up my life bacause some idiot pirated sonic the hedgehog 1 and made this sonic.exe. which is just sonic 1 but as an executable file so no emulation was needed...

now one day my infamy shrouded the greated judgement when everyone in mobius hated me...

now the infamy came from this idiots idea of a sick joke when they make a hacked version of the sonic 1 bootleg called sonic exe which everyone hated me in the outside...

now i was originaly a normal mobian untill when that bitch ass creator of the game hack decided to say that sonic exe was actually me...

now im not sonic! im a sonic fan but then... it all changed when it happened! that fucking game screwed up my life!

now who am i?

what am i?

why did this man ruin me?

these questions will be answered in due time...

now back when mobians started to hate me too the reason was the game it caused greated judgement to be changed and second thought now...

now many think im zalgo... though im not! zalgo is a demon and im not! some call me mephiles but is false! some even go to say im some sonic fanboy that went evil!!!

now im sick and tired of them saying this all so i will just clear things up for you... my name is ice the flying hedgehog... my power was flight and telekinesis... like silver the hedgehog... i also could shapeshift... that is why i look like sonic... i liked seeing sonic so i shapeshifted into him... now that other thought... i am not demon i am mortal... lastly... why did this man ruin my life??? i guess ill never know now... because the creator died long ago since now its already march,10,2057...now i dont know why the hell the creators went with some of the most creepy songs from games to ruin me but... as said... i will never know...

now why im sending you this letter in hopes that you understand me...

i sadly cant send you a picture but i can explain what i look like...

i have a normal sized head with red pupils and orange iris's... i have large ice crystals that go up my spines... i also have black eyes... i have blue fur... i have long legs... on my legs i have 2 markings on my ankles that are crystalized... now also i have long arms and markings on my arms too... i wear inhibitor rings... I have black gloves...but when i change into sonic the crystals on my start to move slowly and dig inside of me until they are gone... then a flash of light anand then im now whoever i wanted to form into!

letter ends*

now the letter is over and now in the next chspter it will start in sonic.exes viewpoint!

hope you enjoyed the PROLOGUE now note in this story sonic exe is the hero bacuse it covers why sonic.exe is evil so note sonic and tails will be portrayed as villains!


	2. flashback!

10 years before sonic exe hack was released...

o shit! i forgot my ipod! what do i do music on now? damn it!

later... sonic was approaching ice the hedgehog then ice noticed so he tryed to stay cool!

sonic smiled and said:a fan huh?

he put out his hand and smiled so i assumed it meant a handshake.

we shook hands when then zalgo came along in the form of me! then he started to chase someone while floating!

i ran and attacked him untill there was blood all over me! i then started to uncontrollably form into sonic and scream the soon to be sonic exe scream!

everyone saw me and thought i killed him! now everyone was running and then sonic kicked me in the face!

sonic: your a killer! time to pay!

you now know of my fucked up past! being screwed over by a demon!

i am now stuck looking like sonic!

now later that day...

ice was now listening to kick in the teeth- papa roach

he now said: my life is now fucked up by a demon!!!

your...,',e'n,d,',...too...slow...

untill next chapter!


End file.
